The Supernatural Nursery
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. The life and times of the kids in the supernatural nursery. Lots of fun, fluff and humour. Please R&R!
1. The Strange Angel in the Corner

**Summary: **AU. The life and times of the kids in the supernatural nursery. Lots of fun, fluff and humour. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Chapter Summary: **Dean decides the little angel who sits by himself shouldn't be playing alone, and tries to make him join in. He learns why Castiel doesn't want to play with the others.

**A/N: **Oh, I couldn't stop myself! Hope you enjoy this random idea. The ages of the children will become apparent with each story and they'll be about different characters in each chapter. Any requests for scenes from multi-chapter fics to be made into comics/drawings? Please PM me and let me know!

Enjoy reading! Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>The Supernatural Nursery<strong>

**Chapter One: The Strange Angel in the Corner**

Dean had never understood the strange angel who always sat in the corner of the nursery playing with a unicorn. The kid never got up to play with any of the other kids. His brothers tried to get him to play but he was too obsessed with that blue and white unicorn that he kept cuddling and petting. The boy had big blue eyes and messy dark hair, and he had this funny long coat that was a strange yellow colour. Beige? Maybe...? He was sure that that was what his mom called it. He had a funny name like the other angels. Casti...Cas...Casta...Cas. It was Cas.

Dean didn't like to see the little boy just sit there. They were the same age but Cas just looked so much smaller, and Dean wondered why didn't want to play with anyone. He looked to his little brother, Sam, who was playing with Ruby. Sam was three and Ruby was two, but Dean knew she was clever for a little kid. He worried a little about Sam.

Crowley was giving Gabriel paper flowers and Balthazar was reading a story to Anna. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Uriel were all play fighting, which Chuck and Becky, the nursery teachers, were trying to stop. Dean was determined to go and make Cas join in. He walked over to where the little boy was and carefully sat in front of him.

"Cas?" He said softly, watching the tiny angel look up at him with frightened eyes.

"H-Hello." He replied, returning to petting the unicorn's mane.

"You gotta come play." Dean said defiantly, "I wanna play cowboys and I need a partner!"

"N-no, thank you." Castiel said weakly with a small shiver, "I want to play with Peter."

"There's no Peter here!" Dean laughed, "Silly!"

"My unicorn." Castiel said, gasping as Dean grabbed his arm, "No!"

"Cas, Peter's no fun! You're coming to play!" He cried with a smile while taking the unicorn from the angel, hearing a shriek as Castiel just burst into tears, "Cas?"

Becky came over right at that moment and knelt down in front of the angel who was squealing and screaming with big fat tears rolling down his face. Dean was mortified and let go of Castiel's hand, watching the little boy reaching for the unicorn. Dean handed it straight back and watched Castiel bury his face in Becky's neck while she hushed him and rubbed his back, and immediately Gabriel and Balthazar were there with him, both glaring at the little hunter who then himself burst into tears. Becky watched Castiel as he stopped crying and stared at Dean, looking to Becky who ushered Castiel's brothers away.

"Dean, come here a second." Becky said softly, "I'd like you to listen to me, okay? Castiel is a very, very shy little boy, and he feels a little scared about just getting up and playing with all you other children, do you understand?"

Dean nodded and sniffled while she reached out and wiped his eyes with her thumb. He never meant to upset the little angel. He only wanted a friend to play with who wasn't mean or too small to do anything.

"And you took Peter away from him. Peter the Unicorn is Castiel's best friend." Becky explained in a gentle but firm voice, "How would you feel if someone took Pala from you? If someone just snatched him away like you took Peter?"

Pala was Dean's cuddly Impala, one that his mother had made specially for him because he liked Daddy's car so much. He knew exactly how he would feel if someone took Pala from him. He'd feel so upset he could be sick, kind of how he felt at that moment. And he looked to Becky with tears streaming down his face, hiccuping and sobbing as he moved closer to Castiel.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, "I'm real sorry, Cas! I didn't mean to make you cry! I didn't know you were just scared, honest! Honest, I didn't!"

He reached out with open arms and Becky watched the tiny angel in her arms sniffle and move towards Dean. The two little boys shared a hug and Castiel gently wiped Dean's tears. He took hold of the little hunter's hand and led him to the book corner, Becky following them to read them a story. They both sat on her knee, and Becky gave Dean Pala as they sat together to read the story.

* * *

><p>"How are my little guys?" Mary asked as she arrived to pick up Sam and Dean, both of them squealing and running towards her, "Have you had a good day?"<p>

"Mama! Wuby and I made a playhousie today!" Sam shrieked, while Dean looked up at his mother with shame in his eyes.

"I made someone cry." He said, sniffling as tears filled his beautiful green eyes, "I said sorry, and I made up with them."

"That's good, that you made up with them." Mary said, kneeling down before her upset five year old, "I'm proud of you."

Dean sniffled and cried into his mom's shoulder, and little Sam hugged him too, anything to make his big brother feel better. Mary picked Sam up, since his little legs were tired after a long day at the nursery and Dean held on to Pala and Mary's hand.

"Dean!"

Dean turned to see little Castiel running towards him, and the angel hugged him closely and kissed his head before running back to his brothers, all of them vanishing into thin air. Mary smiled down at her little boy, and the three began to make their way back home.

Dean couldn't wait to see Castiel the day after.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Of Playing House and Learning to Read

**Summary: **AU. The life and times of the kids in the supernatural nursery. Lots of fun, fluff and humour. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Chapter Summary: **Ruby and Sam play house again, as Mama, Papa, and baby Lilith. Meanwhile, Crowley and Gabriel have a little time together under the tree in the playground, and Crowley helps the little archangel when he struggles with his favourite story.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with chapter one! Hope you like this chapter! You should be able to work out what Ruby says, since every word with 'TH' in that she says represents the 'S' sound since she has a lisp. I have one too and I've learned to control it, but it took nearly 10 years for me to. It still slips out sometimes...What the hell? Now I'm ranting!

HAVE FUN READING!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Supernatural Nursery<strong>

**Chapter Two: Of Playing House and Learning to Read**

"Wuby!" Sam squealed, "I need my dinner!"

He was sat at the table in their play kitchen, plastic fork ready for the eggs that were coming his way. Ruby stood by the stove in a little pink apron with flowers on it, doing what she'd seen her own mama do at home, scraping the pan like she was flicking the fat onto the eggs for them to cook properly.

"In a thecond!" Ruby yelled with a lisp, "I gotta get the eggth right, Tham!"

Chuck laughed as he watched the two play in the home corner, both arguing like an old married couple. He laughed as Ruby served the imaginary eggs on to Sam's plate and then petted his floppy hair, pressing a little kiss to his head. She served up her own and went back to give Sam another kiss, resting her head against his.

"I yuv you, Tham."

"I yuv you too, Wuby." Sam replied, watching her sit at the table and begin to eat her pretend dinner, "Mmmmm! These eggs go yummy in my tummy."

"Dey tathte funny to me." Ruby complained, "You sure they're cookied poply?"

"Can I try them, Ruby?" Chuck asked, Ruby smiling and feeding him an imaginary spoonful, "They're gorgeous. They're really cooked properly, well done!"

Ruby grinned and blushed, looking around as though she was listening to something. Chuck watched her with interest, while Sam just carried on eating his eggs like nothing was happening. Ruby was a very interesting, very clever little girl, one who was incredibly smart and mature for her age. She often puzzled Chuck with where she got such amazing language from, but then she and her mother, Meg, had a very strong and close relationship and they often talked together on the way home from, and on the way to nursery.

"De baby'th cwying, Tham!" Ruby said, "Maybe she needth a diaper change."

"I do it!" Sam squealed, both children beginning to argue, "Lilith's my baby too! 'Emember, we share her like good boys and girls!"

"I carried her around in my tummy-houthe, Thammy! You didn't!"

"Guys, calm down." Chuck said softly, "Yes, Ruby, you did carry her around in your tummy-house, and yes, Sam, she's your baby too, but how about you guys enjoy your yummy dinner and I'll go change Lilith's diaper. Is that better?"

"Yeth." Ruby replied sweetly, "Fank you, Chuck."

"Fanks, Chuck!" Sam added, "Wuby, what's for afters?"

"Rithe pudding." Ruby announced.

"Mmmm! I yuv rice pudding!" Sam shrieked, and Chuck laughed as he changed the doll's diaper, watching the two children engage in a conversation about Scooby Doo.

* * *

><p>Becky sat doing some reading with Lucifer and Michael, and Anna was exploring the flower patch with Dean while she and the little hunter held Castiel's hands. They were looking for bugs together, and they let out the occasional squeal when they found a caterpillar or something.<p>

Seven year old Gabriel sat quietly under the oak tree thinking to himself. It was a pretty day. The sky was blue, the sun was out and birds were tweeting as the flew through the sky. He wiggled his feet as he paid his attention to the buzzing of the bees and the way the breeze blew through the flowers and the leaves of the trees, looking up as eight year old Crowley headed over to him.

"Gabriel?" He asked, holding out a book to him, "I have your favourite one. You want to read it with me?"

"I can't do it!" Gabriel said with embarrassment, "I get it wrong all the time!"

"I'll help you do it!" Crowley said, sitting behind the little archangel, "Come on, we'll read it together."

Gabriel blinked nervously and let Crowley sit beside him, the demon boy opening the book at the first page and pointing with his finger at each word. Gabriel tried to sound them out and Crowley helped him when he got stuck. By the time they'd finished, Gabriel had learned plenty of new words, and neither of them had noticed it was pouring with rain.

"Crowley! Gabriel!" Becky called, "Come on in, quickly!"

* * *

><p>"You have to put the piethe in here." Ruby explained as she and Sam did a jigsaw, "Thee, it goeth wif Tigger'th fathe."<p>

"His face is funny." Sam said, "I like Eeyore."

"Eeyore'th alwayth thad." Ruby said, "He never thmileth."

"He always loses his tail." Sam said, "That would make me sad."

"I gueth." Ruby agreed, "Ith our mamath coming thoon? I mith my mama."

"I miss my mama too." Sam told her, "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Me and my mama are making cookieth later." She replied, "And we're having dindinth with Cwowley'th mama."

Just at that moment, Crowley moved over to the pair and sat down, and Ruby scrambled onto her cousin's knee. He grinned and kissed her cheek, watching as she continued to play with Sam.

"Cwowley?" She asked, "When ith mama coming?"

"Soon." Crowley said softly.

Despite the fact he had learned how to tell the difference between o'clock and half past, he wasn't sure about the other numbers on the clock and therefore he couldn't tell his cousin how long it would be. He watched the tears fill Ruby's eyes and he frowned, cuddling her close and kissing her temple to soothe her, while Sam went to give her snuggles and kisses too.

"Very soon." Crowley promised, "She'll be here very soon."

Ruby began to hiccup and sob, and when Becky came over to investigate she gently stroked Crowley's head and smiled at him, showing him that she was proud that he was taking care of his cousin. Sam began to cry because Ruby was crying, and Dean practically sprinted from the sand and water trays to his brother's side and scooped him onto his knee, holding him and kissing him like the world would end around them.

And they all stayed there until it was time to go home.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. A Strange New Feeling

**Summary: **AU. The life and times of the kids in the supernatural nursery. Lots of fun, fluff and humour. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Chapter Summary: **Castiel gets jealous when Dean and Anna become closer friends, but he can't understand what he's feeling. Maybe Chuck and Becky can explain.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter! I really, really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's full of cuteness and a little sadness for Castiel.

* * *

><p><strong>The Supernatural Nursery<strong>

**Chapter Three: A Strange New Feeling**

With Peter cradled safely in his arms, Castiel wandered into the nursery as he followed his siblings, going straight away to look for Dean. Balthazar pressed a soft kiss to his head and went off to find Crowley, while Castiel continued to look for Dean.

That was when Anna caught his eye. She was touching Dean's face, and he was grinning at her while he was holding her hand. Something boiled up inside the little angel. Something new and quite scary. His body shook as he pulled his unicorn closer and he wanted to go and tell Anna to leave his friend alone. But he couldn't move. He wanted to ignore the feeling, and when Dean's little brother Sam wandered over and pulled on his sleeve, he decided to go and play with him and Ruby.

"Cathtiel!" Ruby cried, "You can be the giant!"

"But I don't want to be the giant." Castiel said softly, looking up as Dean walked over to him.

Dean held Pala in his hand and was smiling at the youngest angel, but Castiel found it so hard to even smile at all. He felt so upset because Anna was trying to steal Dean away. He was sure of it. His siblings always stole his friends. His friends thought his siblings were cooler than him, and those memories began to upset him all over again.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean cried, "Pala's here!"

Castiel smiled weakly and returned to hugging Peter, and the sad look in his eyes made Dean feel sad straight away. He sat by his friend, desperate to know what was wrong. He hated Cas to be upset. Cas shouldn't be upset, unless someone had been picking on him. Dean would show them if they had! No-one was allowed to hurt his Cas. No-one.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Why are you sad?"

"Kids! It's time for the register!" Becky called, "Come on!"

Castiel, not knowing what to do or say, just got up and headed to the register carpet with the others.

Sam and Ruby toddled over holding hands, while Dean went to hold Castiel's hand, but he got the feeling that Cas perhaps didn't want to hold his hand that day. Castiel sniffled and held on to his unicorn, trying to stop himself from removing his hand from Dean's. Crowley and Balthazar sat with Gabriel, while Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Uriel all trudged over. Anna skipped over and sat beside Dean, holding his hand. Castiel saw and gasped, biting his lip and letting go of Dean's hand.

He became tearful, as Dean did because Castiel had let go of his hand, but they both kept calm as Becky took the register before they headed off to play. Castiel hurried over to the sand tray and tried not to cry as Anna pulled Dean away to play house. But Castiel couldn't stop the tears from falling, and Chuck headed over to him, sitting by him with a grimace.

"What is it, buddy?"

"D-Dean and A-Anna..." Castiel gasped, cuddling his unicorn close to his chest, "Anna's t-taking my Dean aw-away..."

Chuck smiled a little with sympathy and beckoned the other adult in the room over, who knelt before the little boy and rubbed his arm gently.

"I think someone's feeling a little jealous, Becky." Chuck said softly, knowing Becky was better with explaining emotions than he was.

"What's that?" Castiel asked, Becky sighing softly.

"It's when you feel a little mad because someone's got a new toy that you want and you haven't got it, or when your best friend goes to play with someone else and you feel really sad about it because you want to play with them." Becky explained, "You feel upset, right? And a little mad?"

Castiel nodded, ashamed, and he began to cry more. He went to wipe his eyes and Becky pulled him into a gentle hug, allowing him to get over this himself.

"Cas?"

The voice of Dean rang out through the nursery as he sprinted towards the upset angel, desperate to know what was wrong.

"Why are you crying?" He gasped, "Please don't cry!"

The tears filled his eyes as Castiel looked at him with so much hurt in his eyes, and Chuck gently rubbed Dean's back to soothe him.

"You left me for Anna!" Castiel cried, "You don't want to play with me tonight! You're _my _special friend, not Anna's! She has Crowley for that!"

Dean recoiled a little and bit his lip, looking to Pala who rested in his hands and then back at his best friend. He looked over to Anna who was busy playing with someone else, and back at Castiel again, edging closer and gently wrapping his arms around the tiny angel. Castiel snuffled and hugged him back, pressing little kisses to his head.

"I love you, Castiel. Not Anna! She's a girl. Girls give boys cooties." Dean explained, Castiel giggling despite his tears and kissing Dean's cheeks.

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel promised, "And Anna does have cooties! Papa got mad when she gave them to me by kissing me."

Dean laughed and snuggled Castiel, the little angel doing the same to him in return. They walked away hand in hand, both going to play with the cars, while Gabriel and Balthazar built a road for the cars to roll on. Becky and Chuck grinned before going around the room, interacting with the other children the best they could.

For the rest of the day, Dean and Castiel were completely and utterly inseparable, and both ended up in fits of tears when they had to leave each other to go home.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. Strength in Numbers

**Summary: **AU. The life and times of the kids in the supernatural nursery. Lots of fun, fluff and humour. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Chapter Summary: **Crowley and Gabriel get protective of Sam and Ruby when the older boys make fun of her lisp. Meanwhile, Balthazar and Anna spend some bonding time with Castiel and Dean.

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm totally wiped out. There are a few things going off in my head right now and I'm trying to keep myself as sane as possible. I probably won't update anything tomorrow because I have a really busy day. Thanks for the support with this story so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Supernatural Nursery<strong>

**Chapter Four: Strength in Numbers**

Ruby and Sam were minding their own business when the angels decided to gang up on them that day. The two were just playing, minding their own business when Uriel, Raphael and Michael decided it would be fun to make fun of Ruby's lisp. The two little ones were playing with Ruby's teddy and having a fake tea party with Sam's cuddly dolphin.

"Thay it again, Ruby." Uriel giggled, he and some of his other siblings laughing at little Ruby who clutched her bear close to her and began to tear up, "Tell uth what you want to thay. Th-th-th-thhhhhh."

Sam, who stood by Ruby, felt his lip wobbling as he held the little girl's hand and the boys sneered at him, Michael getting right in his face to make fun. The angel didn't know who was watching him, though, and none of the boys could be prepared for what they were to face. They thought it was okay to pick on little kids. But soon, they'd know a lot different.

"Is wittle Sammy gonna cwy like a big baby?" Michael asked, making both children burst into tears while the others laughed at them.

"Oi!"

Everyone stopped laughing as Crowley appeared behind Ruby, and Gabriel appeared behind Sam. They both looked fearsome grabbing the child they were behind and holding them to their sides. Crowley cupped the back of Ruby's head, stroking it as she hugged her teddy close, sucking her thumb.

"Leave them alone." The demon snarled, glaring at the boys a he cradled his cousin, bending down to pick her up and turning to her, kissing her forehead, "Shhh...Hush now..."

Gabriel kept Sam close, gently rubbing his back to calm him. He glared at his brothers, staring them down angrily. The others couldn't believe that Gabriel was standing up for a demon and a human. They were mad at him, definitely. He should know better. Michael and Raphael were both seething, while Uriel just stood, looking as intimidating as he could.

"I'm telling Father what you did." Gabriel growled, "You know better than to pick on little kids like Sam and Ruby. You're supposed to look after them. Not hurt them and bully them. You should be ashamed."

With that he turned Sam away, and Crowley turned Ruby away, and the boys took the little ones away to the book corner. Sitting on the cushions, demon and angel sat the children on their knees, holding them close and rocking them, hushing them and soothing their tears. The children were very easily distracted by their toys, but Crowley was worried for his cousin, who sat against him tearful, hiccuping and sucking her thumb.

"Take that out of your mouth." He soothed, "Come on..."

Ruby shook her head and squealed, breaking into tears against her cousin's shoulder. Crowley felt himself getting upset and he pressed his lips to her head, blinking and taking a deep breath to control himself.

"Shhh," He whispered, "Shhh, now. They've gone. You're clever and beautiful. No matter what anyone says."

"I can't thay my 's' thoundth!" Ruby sobbed, "I'm thtupid!"

"Wuby...?" Sam said softly, sniffling and moving over to the baby demon, "You're not stupid. They're stupid. 'Cause they picked on you. And you're onwy a wittle kid, like me!"

Ruby sniffled and cuddled Sam, which drew the attention of Becky and Chuck who had been scolding the angels for their behaviour.

* * *

><p>"This is a lily." Anna explained, holding Castiel's hand as the children trekked through the nursery gardens and happened upon a bed of lilies, "It's my favouritest flower! Balthazar like roses bestest. But I like lilies!"<p>

"Roses have nicer colours." Balthazar said, "Lilies are boring."

"I like daisies." Castiel said softly, blushing as Dean held his spare hand, "Dean, do you like flowers?"

"Flowers are for girls!" Dean cried, "Boys like cars! I thought you were a boy, Cas!"

"I am a boy!" Castiel said with a slight pout, "I'm gonna tell Chuck you called me a girl!"

"I never called you a girl!" Dean spat, "You naughty liar!"

"I am not a liar!" Castiel screamed, stamping his feet, "No! No! No!"

"Castiel."

The little angel looked up at his older brother who was giving him a familiar warning look, and he stopped his little tantrum, holding his unicorn close before sticking his tongue out at Dean. Dean huffed and turned his back, and Anna looked as Castiel gasped but turned away himself.

"Dean." She said, raising her eyebrows as the little hunter turned to look at her, "Say sorry."

"I sorry..." Dean mumbled, cuddling his Impala to his chest, "Don't wanna fight with you, Cas. I love you."

Castiel turned back to Dean and walked over to the little boy, hugging him gently. He felt bad, honestly. He really, really did. He didn't want Dean to be mad at him. He'd just felt upset when Dean had basically called him a girl.

"I'm sorry too." The little angel whispered, "I love you as well, Dean. I'll love you forever and ever."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
